Untitled I'm not good at thinking of titles!
by Best Friends1
Summary: Rated PG 'cause some words like 'idiot' and stuff and in later chapters poorly written fights. Lol Okay, Neko and the idiot April go to the YGO world. Anyone named April, please do not be offended! Kind of like the other story, but things are changed!
1. April & Neko

Hi!!! Okay, I'm working on this the same time I'm working on my other story. Umm...it kind of has some of the same characters, but who cares? It's different still!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Neko and April.  
  
Oh, and one more thing! Anything in *---* is thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
"Have you ever wondered if you're parents are your real ones? ...NEKO are you listening to me?"  
  
Neko didn't lift her eyes from the ground.  
  
"NEKO!"  
  
Neko looked up and sighed. "What?"  
  
Her 'friend' looked at her. "You know, sometimes I asked my parents if this is my family."  
  
Neko did not answer back.  
  
"What's wrong, Neko?" The girl asked, not really wanting to hear Neko's problems.  
  
"Nothing." Neko answered.  
  
"Neko, the strongest and toughest (not to mention evilest) girl is getting soft."  
  
"I AM NOT!" Neko roared.  
  
"Neko, you should be happy! All the girls are afraid of you. Even most of the boys are!"  
  
"Look, April, don't piss me off now." Neko muttered.  
  
The blonde girl watched Neko with her green eyes. "Well, back to my problem."  
  
Neko scoffed.  
  
"Anyway, I think that my parents are my foster parents, and..."  
  
*What are you, an idiot? You always talk about you and only you, you, you. My problem is you, but it's also me. I feel like I don't belong here. Like this is not my real world, life, friends, and family. Would you just shut up already?!* Neko thought.  
  
"That's when I found out that Kate was dating MY guy. Can you believe it? She got some nerve..." April rambled on.  
  
"Hey, April."  
  
"Yeah?" April said annoyed.  
  
"It's the last day of school, right?" Neko asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Okay, listen to me. You're an idiot." Neko said bluntly.  
  
April's jaw dropped. "You got some nerve!"  
  
"Oh, do I?"  
  
April stood up. "I want you out of my house now." She said.  
  
Neko stood up. "Fine, but I have a gift for you."  
  
"Really?! Give it to me!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Neko punched her.  
  
April fell unconscious.  
  
"Idiot." Neko muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"No where, Mom." Neko muttered. She went to her room.  
  
Neko plopped down on her bed and turned on the television. *What's with the kiddie show? Yu-Gi-Oh.* She thought.  
  
Neko sighed and went to her mirror. She looked different from everyone. She had white hair and purple-blue eyes. She was tall and slender for her age. Neko being only 16 plopped down on her bed and watched Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, no real YGO in the first chapter, but the second chapter is already written!!! Okay, bye! REVIEW! 


	2. Enter the YGO World

I decided to just post this right after I posted the first chapter. Okay, umm...read! Lol  
  
Disclaimer: I own Neko, April, and Selena.  
  
~*~  
  
Neko laughed. Yu-Gi-Oh was on for the last 6 hours. Neko didn't miss one! *I thought this was a baby show, but it is funny. Okay, this is the last show! Now I've seen all the episodes. Wow, Marik is really, really cute! I hope he beats that dweeb, Yugi.*  
  
Neko suddenly felt like she belonged there. Like that was her world, life, everything!  
  
The door opened.  
  
Neko heard clicking on the floor. She smiled as if she was amused. "You don't like to knock, do you?"  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did to me!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Neko said sarcastically.  
  
"You're Mom and Dad are coming you know." The girl said.  
  
Neko sighed. "April, April, April. You should know that my parents are afraid of me." She said, now bored.  
  
Before April could reply, the television screen suddenly went blank.  
  
"What the--?" Neko muttered.  
  
An eerie voice interrupted Neko. "Would you like to go to your world?"  
  
Neko jumped up. She stood in her fighting stance.  
  
April nearly fainted.  
  
"Well, would you?" The eerie voice repeated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Neko asked.  
  
"Look, I haven't got all day! Just answer my question." The voice said.  
  
"Is this stupid or what?" Neko muttered.  
  
"You know, I'm going to take that as a yes." The voice said angrily.  
  
Neko folded her arms across her chest as the television screen turned all sorts of colors. As she noticed her arms were fading away, she quickly grabbed her Walkman before disappearing all together.  
  
~*~  
  
Neko found herself and April floating up in the air.  
  
April's face turned pale and she started to scream.  
  
The two girls started falling.  
  
Neko yawned and looked at her watch.  
  
April screamed her head off.  
  
Neko, now annoyed by the high pitched sound, put her Walkman on and put it as high as it could go, though it wasn't enough. She could still hear April screaming her head off.  
  
April started to increase speed (probably because all the air was leaving her as she screamed and the loss made her lighter - not that 3 or 4 POUNDS of air, she has big lungs, could take off a lot on her 350 pounds) and landed on the ground first.  
  
Neko landed on top of April. "How did she land before me? Am I getting to be THAT much over weight? Let me think....nah, there must be something weird about it all."  
  
Yami and Yugi were walking along when they saw a girl (Neko) sitting on top of another girl (April) whom was screaming beneath her.  
  
Both ran over and pushed Neko off. They helped April up.  
  
"Are you okay, miss?!" Yugi asked.  
  
April's face was flushed. "Yes, thank you!"  
  
Neko scoffed while sitting up. "Oh please."  
  
"I'm April. Who are you two handsome guys?" April asked.  
  
Neko almost fell over laughing but contained herself.  
  
The shorter guy, who was blushing furiously, said, "My name is Yugi."  
  
The taller one said, "I'm Yami."  
  
"Pharaoh Yami no baka?" Neko asked, blinking. "Right?" She tried to look innocent.  
  
Before Yami could reply a loud yell of, "GET OFF ME!" was heard.  
  
Then a pleading voice of, "But, Bakura, don't you love me?" was also heard.  
  
April was confused. "What's that?"  
  
Yugi and Yami shook their heads.  
  
A yellow beam flew by, nearly knocking April off her feet. Neko ducked just in time for it to fly over her head.  
  
"THAT was Selena." Yami said. "And the guy was Bakura."  
  
"Selena? The crybaby? You're kidding me, right?" Neko asked with a small laugh.  
  
"Yep, that one." Yugi and Yami said in unison while nodding their heads.  
  
"That little wimp?" Neko asked.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Neko heard something. She looked down. Electricity was sparkling beneath her feet. "OH NO! MY WALKMAN!!!" She looked up and glared at Yami and Yugi. "You made me step on it when you pushed me off!"  
  
Yugi and Yami put on innocent faces. "Who, us?"  
  
SLAM! BAM!!!  
  
Yugi and Yami were on the ground twitching within a few seconds and Neko was smirking down at them.  
  
"Oh, no!" April cried as she pushed Neko out of the way. "Don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital! As you know, I _am_ the richest around here!"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiight...but if you knew about my other 'life' you wouldn't be the richest." Neko said.  
  
"WHAT other life?" April asked, turning to glare at Neko. "My Father is the most famous actor in the world! How could you be richer?"  
  
"Well..." Neko said. "Like I'm going to tell you!"  
  
Bakura soon sped by.  
  
Soon after, Selena ran by in the same direction. "Bakura, sweetie, you know I love you, right? I'd never do anything to hurt you! Please come back!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!"  
  
Neko tripped Selena.  
  
Selena fell flat on her face. "Ow."  
  
"Leave the idiot alone." Neko said.  
  
Selena sat up, smiling. "He's not an idiot! He's my boyfriend! He's my lovey dovey boy! He's my baby boy! He's my lover boy! He's my love life! He's my-"  
  
Neko cut her off. "Okay, I get the point." She spat.  
  
Bakura soon came back confused. "Did she die? Is she gone? Where is she?"  
  
Selena jumped up. "BAKURA! YOU CAME BACK TO ME, BABY!!!"  
  
April stared at the scene in confusion.  
  
Yugi and Yami had gotten up and where staring at the scene though it was not all that knew to them.  
  
Neko rolled her eyes. "Down girl!"  
  
Selena looked to her. "Do I know you? What's your name? Why did you trip me? And-"  
  
"I'll answer your stupid questions in a minute." Neko said. She turned to April. "Do YOU have anything to say about this?"  
  
"Well, of cour-"  
  
Neko smiled while cutting her off. "Hmm, you're an idiot." With that, she punched her again (April fell unconscious after that!). She turned back to Selena. "My name is Neko. The reason I tripped you was because I felt like it."  
  
"Do I know you?" Selena asked.  
  
"Hold that thought." Neko said. She was thinking. "Ask me again when I know."  
  
April, for some strange reason, woke up from her 'peaceful slumber' and sat up. "Boy, you are getting soft, aren't you?"  
  
Neko turned and glared down at her before kicking her. April fell unconscious once again. "THIS TIME STAY DOWN THERE!"  
  
Yugi and Yami were practically glaring (almost!! Not quite, they're not intelligent enough. ::Yugi and Yami fans throw rotten veggies at Authoress::) at Neko. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"She was getting on my nerves." Neko said.  
  
Yugi and Yami helped to get April up and dragged her to the hospital.  
  
Neko turned back to Selena. "Well, I'm going to go take a little walk. Now, if you will excuse me."  
  
"Sure." Selena said, turning to Bakura with a slight smirk. She ran to him, clung to him, smiled, and snuggled. "BAKU-CHAN!!!"  
  
Neko shook her head while leaving, feeling the slightest need to kill someone.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Neko was in the middle of the woods, she stopped and listened for a minute. *No, those idiots are far away, and no one is here.* She thought.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!!!" Neko shouted. She stopped and waited for the eerie voice.  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
Neko turned sharply. Her face went pale.  
  
"Who are you talk-"  
  
"None of your business, is it?!" Neko interrupted.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked amused.  
  
"You first. And where did you come from?" Neko demanded.  
  
The boy laughed. "My name is Marik, and my millennium rod allows me to appear out of no where. Now your name!" Marik demanded.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Hi, Marik." Selena said as she came from the trees.  
  
Marik now looked slightly angry.  
  
Neko looked confused as Selena said she was going to take Neko to the mall, but she had run off.  
  
"So I'm going to take her to the town." Selena said, grabbing Neko's arm.  
  
Marik stopped Selena and said to Neko, "You got off easily, but you won't next time."  
  
When Marik disappeared, Neko asked, "What did he mean by that?"  
  
Selena looked at her. "Come on, I'll tell you on the way."  
  
"Where are we going?" Neko asked.  
  
"To the town, like I said. Now Marik is the evilest guy on the planet. If someone new comes around here, they end up being one of his mind slaves." Selena said.  
  
Neko blinked, obviously stunned at what Selena just told her. "That's worse than my past." She muttered quietly.  
  
"What?" Selena asked.  
  
Neko told her.  
  
"Wow! That's a tough life to live. Was that also what you meant about being richer than that other girl?"  
  
Neko nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Review! ^_^ Please!  
  
Bye! 


End file.
